Simplicity
by recklesscuriosity
Summary: Hayashi Akira and Ikeda Eri knew nothing about getting involved with the Akatsuki. Boy they were in for a surprise. Warning: Rated T for cursing, ninja violence and all those things in the Naruto world that are T rated. ItachixOC & KisamexOC


_A/N: First Naruto story! Please no flames :) I'm trying my best._

_This is Itachi x OC and Kisame x OC story._

_Sorry not a slash. Please enjoy and review !_

_-WalkingOnTheStars_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and not me. Otherwise I wouldn't be on here writing fanfictions. _

XX

"_For in dreams, we enter in a world entirely our own."_

_~Albus Dumbledore_

_Prologue_

When the sky darkens people fall asleep.

At night is when predators come out.

All the night creatures, that lurked in

shadows during the day, come out

to play.

Some are evil, other's don't care.

Even the ones that are human.

Vile humans, that go out drinking

and do promiscuous things.

Then there are the innocent children.

They are sleeping peacefully and

dreaming.

But some have nightmares that can

even frighten the night creatures.

All the while this goes on inside a

young child's mind. All the while these

nightmares will haunt this child for the

rest of their life.

Then you start to wonder where these

horrid nightmares come from.

Maybe it's the subconscious playing

an evil trick.

Or maybe it's the deepest fears that

pop out that leaves the person breathless

and in a cold sweat.

_Chapter 1_

_6 years ago..._

_Location: Yumegakure, Karu no Kuni._

_(Village Hidden Among Dreams, Land of Light)_

_-South East of the border of the Land of Fire._

X

"_Keito-sama," A stoic voice figure crouched in front of said person. "Konohagakure shinobi are here for an audience with you." _

_Hayashi Keito eyed the shinobi crouched in front of him, then nodded. _

"_Very well," he replied. "Send them in."_

"_Hai," the shinobi nodded once and disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_The elder Hayashi crossed his arms behind his back and stared out of the windows in his office, which was in the tallest building in Yumegakure. _

"_I wonder what Konoha has in store for us," Keito muttered, mostly to himself. _

_Seconds later there came a knock to the door, and it opened. In came in a different Yume shinobi followed by two Konoha shinobi. One was a kid and the other wore Konoha Jonin attire. _

"_What brings Konoha-nin to Yume may I ask?" Keito turned to them. _

_Keito eyed the shinobi carefully, he recognized both of them upon inspection. Hatake Kakashi; the Copy-nin, who was the older one, and Uchiha Itachi; the Uchiha; prodigy, the younger one. _

"_Hokage-sama has requested us to come here on behalf of Konoha, to ask for a peace pact with Yumegakure," the Hatake explained stoically. _

_The Hayashi's thoughts immediately went to the Three-Heads Guardian Beast, they had sealed and kept in the village's vaults. He grinned, almost sardonically and sat at his desk. _

"_Yes of course," he commented crisply. "I knew that Konoha would hate to be kept out of the loop about another beast. Especially with the attack of Kyuubi still fresh."_

_Kakashi and Itachi had almost visibly tensed._

"_Will you sign the pact? Or will you need time to think on it?" Kakashi spoke up again. _

_Keito shook his head and gave a dry laugh. _

"_No that's fine, I will sign the papers and the two of you can head back," he said pleasantly. "There is no need for me to think on it, Konoha will be a trusted ally. I'm sure."_

_Kakashi and Itachi bowed, and Itachi placed the papers of the pact for Keito to sign on the mahogany desk. _

_The leader of the village blanched when he saw the papers. More horrid paperwork. _

_He cleared his throat and looked at the Konoha-nin. _

"_I'll get started on this, you two can go have a rest. Be here tomorrow morning, at eight, to pick up the papers. That is all," Keito nodded at them. _

_The two bowed again and started to make their way to the door when it burst open. _

"_Otou-sama! What is the meaning of this!" a loud bang sounded as the door hit the wall._

_In came a tall red headed woman with piercing icy blue eyes. She looked as if she had a permanent scowl etched into her facial features. _

_Keito sighed tiredly as he saw his oldest daughter. She always made a ruckus. _

_Hayashi Akira, the oldest child of Yumegakure's leader. _

_The girl looked down at the kid who was blocking her path into her father's office. _

"_Move out of my way, gaki," she sneered with a scowl. _

_Itachi looked up at the woman with a hard stare._

"_Who are you?" the ten-year-old asked. _

_We all know that Uchiha Itachi wasn't stupid, he had already figured out who the girl was, but just to spite her he had asked an oh-so-annoying question every ten-year-old would ask._

"_Hayashi Akira, daughter of the Leader of Yumegakure," she placed a hand on her hip and jeered. "And don't you forget it."_

_She pushed past him and walked into the office, and also clearly ignored the other Konoha-nin who was eyeing her. The two Konoha-nin stayed for a few more seconds before walking out of the office quietly. Leaving the father and daughter to talk. _

"_What is it now Akira?" Keito asked his daughter with a sigh. _

"_I cannot believe that you told Haruka-san that it was okay to dress me up in a kimono!" she exclaimed, and motioned to her person. Akira was indeed wearing a light blue kimono with white flowers and a navy blue obi. "You know how I hate being forced into things, and I am _not _going to that dinner. I told you that I am going to marry the man that I pick. Not you."_

_She gave him a glare. _

"_Akira, your already twenty. When are you going to marry and have children? I'm getting old and your my eldest child. You do know that the life of a shinobi isn't as long as a civilian," Keito said, and gave her a solemn look. _

_She mulled over this for a few seconds with a frown. _

"_So your saying that I can't take over position as a the village leader?" she asked slowly. "I have to marry and my husband is going to rule?"_

_Keito flinched but nodded none the less. _

_Akira huffed indignantly. _

"_Care to explain why I'm not good enough?" she drawled, a glare still in place. "I've reached Jonin level, and I am also Jonin commander. What else do you want from me?"_

_Keito got up and walked over to the other side of the desk and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Listen Akira, I'm trying to be fair here. I'm not being sexist but I'm doing what's best. You have a short temper, and a ruler with short temper will blow fuse too easily. That's why I proposed the idea of marriage. So that a husband can keep you in check," he explained. _

_Akira made a strangled noise in the back of her throat and ran a few fingers through her hair. She gave him a look. _

"_You don't understand!" she exclaimed and pushed away from her father. "I want to marry for love! Not for the sake of the village." She sighed and looked at her father. "I hope that you can see that the only time I will be happy is if you stop insisting to marry me off. If I'm not suitable enough for an heir put Ikuto in my place." _

_Ikuto was her younger brother of one year. He had turned nineteen and was almost a mirror image of their father. Rusty brown hair and cheerful green eyes. Before Keito could get another word in Akira turned around and walked out of her father's office. _

_The girl wouldn't have known that, that would be the last time she'd ever see him alive. _

X

_5 years later..._

Akira hated the smell of fish. That raw fish smell made her want to double-over and retch out everything she had for breakfast. Sure she liked sushi, but the smell of raw fish irked her to no end. Akira had found herself in a fishing village called Umi Village.

There were all types of people here, so she fit in and didn't stand out as much. Well because a lot of shinobi, bounty hunters and samurai traveled through here to rest, so the katana strapped on her waist didn't look suspicious.

It was about a few minutes later that Akira arrived at her destination. Which was the village's local bar. It was around seven o'clock and the sun was almost setting. The time was around late summer, so the air was getting a bit chilly.

Akira yawned as she entered the bar, while slamming the door open. Heads snapped up in her direction, she shrugged off the looks and made her way to a stool at the counter.

"Bottle of sake please," she said, in a bored tone.

The bartender nodded at her, he grabbed a bottle from under the counter and placed it in front of her.

"Your legal?" he asked, giving her a look.

Akira took the sake bottle and took a swig from it, she placed it on the counter with a slam.

"If I wasn't it would already be too late," she replied with a shrug. He still gave her a look, Akira sighed. "I'm twenty-six, if you must know."

The guy seemed to be satisfied with this and let her be. Akira sat there and mulled over her thoughts silently as she drank her sake.

"_Five years huh,_" she thought, and twirled the alcoholic liquid in her bottle.

As Akira sat immersed in her thoughts for quite some time, while occasionally taking a swig of sake, some shouting broke her out of them.

"Get out of my way bitch!" a gruff voice shouted.

Akira turned around in her stool and frowned at the scene. There stood a big tall man with muscles the size of a mountain, and a scowl on his not so pretty face. In front of him stood a blonde girl around the height of five-foot-four and a sneer on her pretty face.

"Your the one who bumped into me, I should be saying that," the short girl retorted just as angry.

"Now you listen he-," but the guy was never able to finish his sentence.

Akira had gotten up and kicked the guy into next week. Figuratively speaking, but she actually did kick him through the wall.

People stood around the two girls in shock. The blonde gave Akira a wide eyed stare, but then she spoke.

"I could've handled myself, but thanks," she smiled. "I'm Ikeda Eri. Nice to meet you."

Akira, who couldn't hold her alcohol very well just grinned and thrust her sake bottle into the air.

"No problem," she slurred gleefully. "Kicking some jerks ass is my favorite pastime." she then looked thoughtful and made her way to the bar again, she stumbled a bit before she sat down. "I'm Hayashi Akira, nice to meet you too."

Eri pulled up a stool and sat next to her.

"I see your mighty drunk, what's the occasion?" Eri asked, as she flagged down the bartender.

Akira nodded and pushed away the bottle.

"No occasion," she said in a low tone. "Just want to get some stuff out of my head."

Akira took another drink of her bottle and grimaced. Eri didn't reply but just ordered coffee from the bartender, and ordered coffee for Akira as well. She took the bottle out of the taller girl's hands and pushed it away.

"I may not know you so well, but I do know that drinking alcohol destroys your liver," Eri stated simply. "You also can't hold your alcohol very well can you?"

Akira gave a chuckle, then ran her fingers through her blood red hair.

"I can't, but then again I sober up pretty quickly," the red head shrugged.

Kiro, who was the bartender, placed two coffee mugs in front of the girls and took the sake bottle away.

"Though you still get a hangover the next day," Eri smirked and sipped her hot coffee.

Akira gave Eri a half-lidded look as she drank her coffee.

"Yeah, and don't I know it," she said with a sigh.


End file.
